


We Are Magic (TTTE Human AU)

by KyLikesSandersSides



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types, ttte
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Fantasy, Human, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Multi, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLikesSandersSides/pseuds/KyLikesSandersSides
Summary: It was a normal day before Thomas disappeared and turned into something else. One by one, engines on the island were changed and taken by storm. Lanky limbs and hairy bodies, all that occurred to them was the question of why.





	We Are Magic (TTTE Human AU)

It was the middle of a summer-fall day. Leaves gently scattered the ground as the lime grass caught them from escaping into the uplift of Thomas' wind as he raced steadfast against the rail.

Today was a special day. It was his anniversary of being on the island. This time, Sir Topham Hatt had a surprise for him. None of the other engines knew either, but rumors started to spread. Luckily, the Controller did not put up with that after what happened last time.

He was making his way past Gordon's hill. After he reached the bottom, something felt weird. A fuzziness came to the front of his forehead and slowly sank its way through his head.

"Driver, something is wrong," Thomas groaned, and squinted his eyes. "I don't feel good." His vision slowly got more bright and the contrast made his head hurt.

His drivers helped roll him to a stop and put his brakes on. The fireman jumped out of the cab and ran in front to talk to him face to face.

To the fireman's surprise, Thomas' eyes were closed. He looked like he was asleep. The fireman called Thomas' name a few times just to make sure. "In the middle of the day? How in the world-"

The driver ran up next to the fireman. "Is he really asleep? He looked well rested this morning!"

Eventually, the two phoned for help. Naturally, this situation called for Sir Topham Hatt to join the party of confused people.

They tried splashing water on Thomas' face. They tried yelling loudly. When Edward got there to help, they asked him to blow his whistle loudly. Yet it had been to no avail, as Thomas didn’t even stir.

As they all stood there looking concerned, Edward just stared at the unresponsive engine. Worry etched into his conscience and a bad feeling overwhelmed him.

Suddenly, sparkles and flashes of gold and green appeared around Thomas' face, and quickly consumed it. The men watched from nearly twenty feet away out of fear. 

Then, the cab and smokebox lit up in its entirety with white light. The sparkle was gone.

As well as Thomas' face.

The fat controller was shocked. He attempted to rub his eyes and relook, but he was greeted with the same sight of the black opening to the smokebox. No Thomas was seen.

"One of you, get up there and open it up!" Sir Topham Hatt boomed. The fireman clambered up the footplate, and opened the smokebox to find nothing inside. Its creaky hinges echoing off the metal of Thomas' empty body.

Edward looked at the seemingly empty body in dread and horror. As long as he's been an engine, he hasn't seen anything of this magnitude. Pondering what could have happened, he watched the men walk around puzzled. Only until he heard a moan from the direction of the cab.

Sir Topham Hatt walked hastily over to it, and his unbelieving expression did not falter. He waved over the drivers and firemen to pull something out.

What looked to be a naked figure with short, black hair was hauled by the men. From his distance, that's all Edward could see. They walked in the direction of Edward's coach, taking their time being careful.

As they got closer, Edward could see the uncanny resemblance of the man to Thomas, only the face though. The figure's skin was grey, light enough to be a human's skin if it were a hue instead of a shade.

On the man's back, it sported Thomas' number in yellow and outlined in red. A tattoo. Said number was also inside a square, blue outline. 

The workers disappeared from sight as he felt them get on the coach. The Fat Controller had him unload all of his train until one coach remained. Edward was instructed to pull Thomas's body behind him, after they covered the empty front of the smoke box with a fastened tarp. 

The idea seemed incredibly morbid to cover a train's face. What would happen if someone rolls by? Someone would whistle, smile and pass. Obviously, they would notice how Thomas didn't respond at all. Rumors would run about, and the last thing they all need is another one of those. Opening that can of worms will unleash a whole other level of 'being tense' on the island, due to the "Number One Engine" being out of commission.

They started on, Edward being concerned about this situation. The Fat Controller guided him through weird side rails to avoid all traffic. He had constantly brushed up against by overgrown bushes that need a trim, the sound of crickets were loud.

Eventually, they gently steamed around to the back of the Steamworks. It's a guarantee that Victor nor Kevin would be working on this project. This would just be for the train technicians. Possibly a magician or a pastor, even.

They uncoupled Thomas and took the coach to Tidmouth station.

Sir Topham Hatt told Edward to stay quiet about this until they know more. He would, but Edward knew that the other engines would be asking questions when they found out. He wouldn't know what to do then.

After arriving behind the Steamworks yet again, Edward noticed a few old and seemingly unoccupied buildings to his left. The train body of his friend was still there, unbothered by the change of scenery.

The firemen and drivers carefully unloaded the man's body and carried him to the first white building Edward spotted. He could only guess if this was a temporary place to keep the person, since so many engines come in and out of the works every day.

The empty husk of where Thomas used to be sat there in silence, staring with an empty and faceless firebox.

"Thomas, how did this happen?" Edward whispered to the empty body.

-|-

Something smelled putrid as Thomas came to. He didn't feel well at all. Deep inside him, a gross churning came about to slowly brush against his throat. 

He mostly felt cold. That's what bothered him the most. For some reason, his skin felt more... exposed to the surface he was on. Thomas couldn't explain it, it was as if there was more of him physically.

He finally pried his eyes open to see a dimly lit ceiling of white tiles. Panning his eyes back and forth, he couldn't see much from this angle. Thomas couldn't imagine what kind of position his massive train body would have to be in to be looking at the ceiling, his center of gravity seemed off anyway.

Thomas physically tried to move forwards. Nothing happened. Backwards. Nothing.

He was feeling more of his body come to life.

It was as if his limbs weren't aware that they could be used, which Thomas had no clue that he had.

Somehow, he figured it out. Thomas noticed that his face felt more free, not surrounded by metal that had held him in place. Ever so slightly, he kept tilting his face forward to where he realized that he...

No way was this possible.

A naked human body lay out in his vision. He thought it belonged to him. He wasn't sure what he saw. 'This isn't right...' Thomas thought, 'This can't be…'

Hearing a door open to his left he looked with his eyes, not daring to move his head to look.

It was the one and only Sir Topham Hatt. 

Accompanied by two men in doctor's uniforms on either side of him, he walked until he was about 5 feet in front of Thomas.

He was terrified.


End file.
